Dare to Love
by Homerunhitter
Summary: When Ginny and her friends start a game of Truth or Dare, she gets a dare that just might change her life forever. Unfortunatley, things get a lot more complicated than she had ever hoped for. XDrinnyX
1. Truth or Dare?

Tiptoeing past Filch's office, Ginny rushed silently to the fourth floor corridor. She snickered into her delicate hand as she heard his annoyingly distinctive voice drone on and on about 'riff-raff causing teenagers' to his elderly cat. Aside from that, the only sound she heard was him flipping the crinkly pages of a book that could _supposedly_ give him powers.

Ginny shook her head and, when out of his hearing range, muttered, "Stupid old Squib," under her breath to no one in particular.

Her feet _pitter patted_ softly when the thin plastic soles of her fuzzy blue house slippers. All around her were doors to empty classrooms and stairs waiting until you least expect it to move. Suddenly, Ginny heard voices wafting from her charms classroom. Ginny ducked behind a metal suit of armor and listened.

"I have to finish my rounds, Pansy!" Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste, Parkinson and Malfoy, how _delightful_. She really didn't want to hear this particular conversation but she couldn't leave her spot. She didn't want to move and be spotted by Malfoy. Even though he was a huge prat, he was Head Boy. She couldn't afford another detention. They would flunk her out of her advanced classes!

She was the only sixth year in history to have skipped her grade and study with the seventh years. Professor Dumbledore praised her highly and is letting her graduate a year early. Ginny was ecstatic when she had gotten the letter over the summer. She had finally freed herself from her brothers' shadows.

"Come on, Draco! No one will know you didn't finish. Let's just go back to the common room!" The nasally soprano belonging to one Pansy Parkinson rang out across the hallway. Ginny almost had to shield her ears.

Suprisingly, Malfoy didn't seem to want to take her up on that offer. "No Pans. I am head boy and I have to set a good example." Ginny blanched. A noble action from Malfoy! Unheard of!

"I know but I hate walking around the castle at night! It is creepy." Ginny laughed silently to herself. Pansy was such a pansy!

"Whatever. Go back and go to sleep." With an undignified huff, Parkinson walked away; her footsteps echoing behind her. Ginny didn't hear Malfoy walk away for some time but when he had, she popped out her ginger head to see if the coast was clear. With not a soul in sight, she bolted off to the portrait that had always looked like a dancing horse.

Quickly, she closed her eyes and took a calming breath.

_Bring me to my friends. Bring me to my friends. Bring me to my friends._

Ginny repeated the same sentence over and over again until she heard a soft metallic sound. Opening her eyes she crossed to a huge iron door that had appeared and pulled on the handle. The door slid from its door frame without protest and stood ajar behind her. Before she could get a good look at the room, Ginny was tackled by a lofty blonde, a nerdy brunette, and a heavily make-upped….. Lavender.

"Hey, guys! I missed you too but I am having a slight bit of trouble with breathing!" They didn't move. Well, that's a lie. Luna closed the door but hugged me with her right arm so either way, she was still close to suffocation. Ginny saw a small hole between Lavender and Hermione and she squeezed out of their embrace.

Ginny scanned the room and her mouth almost literally touched the ground. Against one wall was a muggle movie theater snack bar complete with bags of popcorn kernels and popcorn poppers, a large candy bar with wizard sweets incorporated into it, and a HUGE soda machine! Ginny could almost feel the sugar rush by looking at.

Across the room, the entire opposite wall, was a blank television screen. Ginny grinned, "Very muggle! I like it!"

In different corners of the room were four full king size beds that were color coded by the girls' color preferences. Ginny's was emerald green with royal purple pillows seeing as she can't seem to choose a favorite color. Luna's was mostly light yellow but the bed cover had silver stars on it. Hermione's was Gryffindor red and gold but Lavender's bed was the most outgoing of all with hot pink blankets and lime green pillows. On each pillow, a letter of her name was written in beautiful cursive with white and black thread in intervals.

Lavender grinned when Ginny stared at her. "Isn't it perfect? I love it! I wish we were able to customize our beds in our rooms! I would make it exactly like this." Ginny just shook her head.

In the middle of the room was a few pillows all circled around on empty butterbeer bottle.

With a groan, Ginny picked up the bottle and chunked it in a trash can by the snack bar. "I am not going to play Spin the Bottle."

Luna pulled her wand out and summoned the bottle back to its place in the center of the room. Lavender laughed. "Thanks Luna." She walked over to her bed and pulled off her pillow christened with the L in her name and sat in on the floor next the bottle. "Gin, you're going to have to play and you know it."

Ginny shook her head and plopped down on her bed. "I will not."

"Yes you will."

"Never."

"Ginny."

"No."

"GINNY!"

"… No."

"Boo. You're playing!"

"Fine." Ginny didn't move from her bed though. She was entranced by its softness and warmth. "Can I play from my bed?"

Suddenly a red pillow sailed into her face. "HERMIONE!"

"Sorry but I want to play. Come here!"

Ginny sat motionless for a few seconds. Then, with a sigh, she lifted herself off the bed and walked dejectedly to her purple pillow already on the ground. She laid down with her arms crossed over the pillow and her head on her arms. "Let's start then." Ginny stretched out her head and twirled the bottle. It landed on Lavender. Ginny smirked. "Truth or Dare?"

Lavender bit her lip and scrunched her nose. "Truth."

"Wuss. You're taking Dare!"

Lavender narrowed her eyes. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"I dare you to flirt with Filch and steal his Squib book." Lavender's jaw dropped and Hermione and Luna giggled.

Ginny just grinned. "You are the one who made me play.… Having fun yet?"

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**AN: Did you like it? I hope you did. I know I didn't include Ginny getting dared or Draco but I had to end it there! Reviews are like candy and I am a candy addict!**

**Review!**

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Lavender's Dare

**AN: Happy New Year! Wow, 2012 already. So far this year has been …. Interesting for me so I decided to write another chapter! This one is definitely just a filler chapter but it is better than nothing. **

**Sorry! I didn't have time to write more…**

**Please enjoy.**

Ginny crouched over by Luna and Hermione a few feet from the door and watched in amusement as Lavender fluffed her hair and hiked up her skirt before knocking on Filch's door.

_Knock. Knock._

You could hear his shuffling footfalls through the wall and the four of us waited silently as he made his way to the door. "What do you want? Students are to be in bed by eight! Why are you out of bed," He shouted at her.

Lavender looked frightened but, in the end, trusted her flirty instincts no matter how fugly and old he was. She stuck out her hips and put her hand on his chest.

"I am sorry. I just thought that you must get lonely sitting in a boring old office at night and I figured you would want some… _company_." She was drawing small circles on his front and looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. "Is that alright?"

Luna pretended to gag and Hermione and Ginny had to stifle their giggles. Lavender, meanwhile, was cooing at Filch, trying to get him to let his guard down.

Unfortunately, Filch, albeit annoying, wasn't _completely_ idiotic. He was standing his ground. "Um, you really shouldn't be out of bed so late, it is almost midnight!"

Lavender poked her bottom lip out into a pout and crossed her arms daintily. She wasn't going to forfeit this dare for anything.

"Well, you could always walk me back afterwards so I won't get into trouble…."

Filch rubbed his chin in thought but didn't move. "I suppose I _could_…. It would keep you from getting kidnapped too!" She nodded her head. He was wavering.

The three girls snickered when they saw how close Lavender came to rolling her eyes. Instead, she slyly stuck out her leg and draped herself from the waist down all over him.

He stuttered and flushed and deep scarlet before looking back at Lavender. "Of c-course you can s-s-stay. But you can't tell anyone about this."

Lavender acted appalled and let out a small, disbelieving gasp. "I would never!"

Filch grinned and stepped aside, letting her saunter past him and into his office. With one last sweeping glance at the corridor, he followed her and busied himself with gawking at her arse.

Ginny crinkled her nose and Luna covered her mouth in shock. Hermione just stared in awe at the door standing slightly ajar and letting harsh fluorescent light escape into the pitch black hall.

Quickly, Ginny pulled out a pair of Extendable Ears and crept over to the open doorway. Pressing the skin colored doohickeys as close to the door as they dared, the trio listened in.

"I really like your office. It is very homey!" Ginny could almost imagine Lavender sitting on the edge of Filch's desk with her chest pushed out trying, in vain, distract him. The image was laughable.

"Yes, I-I-I get that a lot!"

"You probably do." She said sarcastically. Filch didn't seem to notice.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" He was cut off as a loud crash echoed out of the room. Ginny dared to peek inside and gawked.

On the floor was Filch surrounded by broken pieces of what she assumed was a chair and various pieces of paper. Lavender leaned over him but looked up when I appeared. She pointed to a paper that had slid off his desk onto the floor near the door.

_GET IT! _She mouthed the two words then went back to pretending to help Filch. Ginny grabbed it and crawled out of the room silently. Together, the three girls outside of the office ran back to the Room of Requirement.

Only, minutes later, Lavender joined them looking ruffled. "He kept groping me! Not only is he weird and ugly, he is a pedophile too! I had to break his chair to keep him from kissing me." All of the girls shuddered at the thought. Then, Lavender glared at Ginny. "Oh, you SOOO owe me."

She laughed and put her hands on her hips mockingly. "Who was the one who wanted to play _oh so_ _badly_? I forgot."

Luna giggled and set up the bottle again. "Let's play again."

Hermione glanced at Ginny wearily.

Ginny just smirked. "Be afraid. Be very afraid." She said and plopped back down on her soft pillow.

**AN: Ok, Ginny's all-important dare will be in the next chapter I promise. I like where it ends right now so I will try to update again sooner. **

**Read & Review!**


	3. Ginny's Dare part 1

**AN: Ok guys so I have finally found some to write this so I decided since my reviews are AMAZING that I should update this story! Enjoy and, if you have any writing tips or comments- be sure to review!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and a few original characters that will show up later on.**

Hermione located the butterbeer bottle and, once again, set up the circle…. or square I guess since there are four of us, while Ginny put her hair up in a ponytail and prepared for the worst. Lavender will definitely be out for blood.

"Ok, ladies. It's time to spin it again. Your turn, Luna." Hermione said and we all plopped down on our respective pillows. Ginny laid down on her stomach with her chin on her arms as she watched Luna reach out and spin the empty bottle.

The bottle spun and spun until it finally landed on Lavender. Smirking, Ginny leaned over and patted Lavender's back softly. "I guess it just isn't your night Lav."

Luna giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lavender, Truth of Dare?"

Hermione leaned forward as though truly excited by her answer. Lavender just smiled and played it safe. "Truth."

Luna groaned. "But anything I ask you would be true. You really are a whore, you know."

Lavender faked shock and covered her mouth but laughed anyway. "Yeah, I know. But only on days that end in –y." All of the girls laughed and Luna tapped her chin in thought. She had to choose something interesting.

All of a sudden, Luna's eyes widened. "Ok, I have one but you will have to answer it tomorrow, otherwise it won't make since." Lavender narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean it won't make since?" Luna sighed and Hermione piped up. "Well, she can't tell you because you won't understand."

Lavender stared for a few more seconds before nodding. She spun the bottle quickly and, yes, it landed on Ginny. Turning to her, she teasingly glared and wiggled her eyebrows evilly. "You ready Gin?"

Ginny nodded and sat up confidently. She knew Lavender was mad but, let's face it, she isn't very smart. She won't make her doing anything _that_ bad. "Bring it."

Lavender raised her eyebrow and leaned forward with her fingers doing that evil little tap-tap-tap thing. Ginny's smirk faded a little but she stayed openly optimistic. Lavender wouldn't come up with anything good.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Lavender smirked again and shook her head.

"Boo. _Your getting dare_!" Ginny narrowed her eyes at the words but definitely wasn't backing down.

Sitting up, she glared defiantly at Lavender. "Fine….. Do. Your. Worst."

Hermione and Luna looked on eagerly and thoroughly enraptured. They leaned inward and listened intently as Ginny's fate was decided. Lavender looked around at all three girls in a dramatic sweep and paused for suspense.

"Ok Ginny. I dare you to steal Malfoy's Quidditch warm ups," Hermione and Luna gasped.

Ginny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "LAV! He's Head Boy! If I got caught I would be in an _ungodly_ amount of trouble!"

Lavender grinned wildly at the girls' reactions and crossed her arms. "You have to. If _I_ have to flirt with an ugly old Squib then _you_ have to steal from the Head Boy."

Ginny looked frantically around the circle…. square for back up but the other girls were already looking forward to this. It was blatantly obvious that she was _not_ getting out of this. Her eyes were pleading as she glanced back at the very smug looking Lavender. "PLEASE Lavender!"

She just smiled and shook her head. She wanted Ginny to _pay! _"Nope. You have to do it….. AND you never let me finish! Not only do you have to steal his warm ups, you have to wear them to breakfast tomorrow so Malfoy can see how _wonderful_ you look in his clothes!"

"Oh, you are _evil."_

"Oh, I know. But you love me anyway."

Ginny deliberated that for a second. "Alright yeah, I do but how am I going to not get caught?! Don't Quidditch warm ups have the players last name on the back of the shirt and their _full name_ down the pant leg?"

"Yep! I have seen the Slytherin warm ups before."

The three girls looked at her funny. Luna, being the most inquisitive, piped up first. "How have you seen their robes? I thought they weren't allowed to wear them outside of practice."

Lavender blushed and looked down sheepishly. "Um… they have a new beater…. He is really….uh_, fit_."

"Oh really?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Lavender rubbed the back of her neck absently and refused to meet any of their gazes. "Yeah….. BUT back to the dare."

Hermione got up and walked over to the candy bar and grabbed a large bucket of popcorn and a bunch of candy packages then set them in the middle of the square by the butterbeer bottle. "Guys, I think we are forgetting a couple of things."

"Like what?" Ginny said grabbing a bag of Fizzing Whizbees.

Luna snatched a Critter Cluster. "For one, not only is Draco Head Boy, he is also Slytherin Quidditch _Captain_. That would make the punishment even worse."

Hermione nodded at Luna and named another. "Also, stealing his clothes would require the password to the Head rooms, which are kept secret. Only Dumbledore knows them…. Well, and the Head of Houses obviously."

Ginny bit at her Whizbee and thought through the new information. "Well, Malfoy is Slytherin so Snape would know, and the Head Girl is Susan Bones so Professor Sprout would have it. Snape definitely wouldn't give it away…. What about Sprout? Are any of you guys close to her?"

Luna grinned. "I am! I love Herbology, I could just tell her that I am going to study with Susan and need the password to get into her room."

Hermione nodded and grabbed a Whizbee from Ginny then sat down again. "That can work but we also need a way to get Snape away from the Great Hall in the morning. He is sure to go ballistic if he saw Gin." All of the girls looked at Lavender.

Lavender looked startled. "What?"

Ginny smirked again and fake sighed. "Oh, _if only_ we knew a girl who can distract and flirt with ugly teachers shamelessly. That would help _so much_!"

Lavender glared at Ginny and reached over for some popcorn. "No _freaking_ way."

"Oh come on! You flirted with Filch and he is a _lot_ uglier that Snape." Luna giggled. Lavender stared at the girls like they were off their rockers but nodded in defeat.

"Great! I think that is everything for now. Luna, can you go find Sprout?"

Luna nodded quickly and raced out the door. Ginny turned to Hermione. "Ok, Herm. In the morning, I am going to need you to make me look amazing."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

Ginny sighed impatiently. "Because, if I look good when Malfoy catches me, he will go easier on me. He may be a prick but he is still a guy."

"Oh, alright. Anyway, I am tired. Goodnight." She walked over to her bed and flopped down. "Wake me up when you have the password."

"Night Herm." Ginny whispered and instantly snores drifted across the room. Turning to Lavender she ate a few more pieces of candy before laying down to wait for Luna.

Silently, Ginny, Lavender, and Luna snuck through the halls to the Head Student's rooms which apparently, were located about two halls down from the Headmaster's office. The girls had decided not to wake up Hermione. They really didn't need her at this point.

Suddenly, a squeak vibrated through the hall and the girls froze. Apparently, Luna's shoes didn't know the meaning of sneak.

Once again, Draco Malfoy's voice floated to Ginny's ears in a rather acute version of deja vu.

"Pansy, I told you earlier to go back to your room!" Ginny rolled her eyes and motioned for Lavender and Luna to go back to the Room of Requirement. They both nodded and slipped away quietly.

Ginny slipped into a classroom across the hall and pressed her ear against the door.

"I know that but I couldn't! I told you, the castle is creepy at night." Some footsteps drifted through the door so she knew they were coming closer.

"Really, Pansy? There are torches on the walls and we weren't that far from the common room. Even _you_ could have made it back." Ginny could tell he was beyond irritated because it showed through is voice. She really couldn't blame him. Honestly, she felt bad. He had to deal with Pansy _everyday_. Sucks.

"Can you please walk me back to my room!"

"Pansy-"

"PLEASE! I won't try to kiss you again, I promise!" Ginny was shocked to say the least. Throughout the castle, they were known as a solid couple. Well, apparently Malfoy didn't get the memo.

"Fine."

"YAY!" Her shrill voice pierced the air loudly and Ginny actually had to nurse her ears. That was painful.

The footsteps faded down the hall and silence consumed the corridor once again.

Gently, Ginny pushed open the classroom door and snuck out. The portrait that leads to the head rooms was only a few feet from the room she just exited so she slunk over and whispered the password.

"Caput Discipulus." The King in the portrait yawned and nodded, opening silently for her to enter.

Inside of the Head common room really wasn't that much different than the regular common rooms, they just had all eight school colors instead of the basic two house colors. The rooms themselves were just the same as all the others in the castle. Not fancy in any way.

Observing the doors, she decided that the blank door was probably Malfoy's, and she pushed it open quickly. Ginny doubted that Draco Malfoy would have a giant Weird Sisters poster on his door.

Ginny scanned the large room frantically (she wanted to get in and get out as quick as possible). The first thing she saw was his bed, which was made. Next was the floor, which was clean. Then the desk, which was organized. In fact, the entire room looked like it was completely uninhabited.

"Strange." She whispered. Ginny suddenly became panicked. Maybe this wasn't his room! Maybe it is an extra room and she just didn't see his door.

"Ok, Gin. Don't panic. Just look for a sign of life….. And now I am talking to myself. Great…. Still doing it."

She jogged over to the bedside table and rummaged around through the drawer.

"Parchment…. Quills….. Ink….. Photo….. Book- Wait, Photo?" Inside was a moving picture that was placed carefully next to the school supplies.

Ginny pulled out the small photo.

It was of a little blonde boy standing in front of the Quidditch Supply Store in Diagon Alley. The boy is grinning and pointing wildly to a shiny broom on display in the window then running towards the person taking the picture with his arms wide open. He looked happy and his cheeks were pink with mirth. The sky was bright blue and cloudless and absolutely perfect.

Ginny smiled softly and was visibly tearing up at the sweetness of it all. Flipping it over, she spotted some careful calligraphy on the right corner.

**Me and Mum- Age 6**

So it was Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, his mother. That's really sweet.

Suddenly, Ginny glanced around and remembered why she was here; the dare.

For some reason, Ginny couldn't come to putting the photo back so she slid it into her pocket and patted it softly.

She resumed searching and soon found what she had come for. The Slytherin warm ups were folded neatly in the second drawer of his dresser. She had skipped the first drawer since most people kept their undies in there.

Checking to make sure everything was back where she found it, she surveyed the room once more before turning and running back to the Room of Requirement where she passed out with the clothes still in her arms.

**AN: Ok, that was 5 pages on word so I will go ahead and stop. **

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
